


Gryffindor Wins!

by BecksLovesBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall Friendship, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Dumbledore gives Gryffindor Points for being Pretty, Gen, Hogwarts House Cup!, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape Friendship, Minerva thinks Albus isnt being fair, POV Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecksLovesBlue/pseuds/BecksLovesBlue
Summary: The one when Minerva thinks Albus needs to stop giving out House Points for being a Gryffindor.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Gryffindor Wins!

**Author's Note:**

> A plunny that visited me while rereading Philosopher's Stone.
> 
> It is unbetad.

Slytherin colors decked the Great Hall for the seventh year in a row, and Minerva sat at the High Table glaring at the decorations as if they had personally offended her. Which in fact, they had. Or at least they had caused the discussion she and Albus had just minutes ago before they entered the end of year feast.

“This is your fault,” he said as they stood in the Entrance Hall, studying the results of the hourglasses.

As always, emerald green bountifully filled its hourglass, closely followed by sapphire blue. The diamonds representing Hufflepuff house, while not as abundant as the emeralds and sapphires, still remained far ahead from the rubies that represented the Gryffindor points.

Minerva sighed.

How naïve had she been upon first seeing the boy to think that he would have been like his mother? Lily was always the perfect student. She excelled in behavior, top of her class and Minerva was sure she’d never lost Gryffindor house a single point during her school years.

James on the other hand…

Well, it was obvious that the boy took after James. Images of James and Sirius Black trudging down to the grounds to serve detention with Hagrid came flooding to the forefront of her mind, but she quickly shook her head to banish them. She let out a mournful sigh.

Clearly, the boy took after James.

“It’s not my fault that James Potter’s son lost Gryffindor 150 points,” she remarked, exasperated.

Dumbledore didn’t shift his gaze from the hourglasses but merely chuckled.

“My dear Minerva,” he began in his soft tone. “You are one of the brightest witches I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. Surely you understand that awarding merely five points for defeating a mountain troll yet deducting one hundred and fifty for being out of bed is an extremely unfair management of points.”

Minerva rolled her eyes. She and Albus had never seen eye to eye when it came handing out punishments or rewards for that matter.

“I awarded them ten points, Albus,” she stated. “Surely your memory does not fail you so.”

He turned to look at her, eyes twinkling and a smile plating on his lips.

“Yes, well you also deducted five from Miss Granger, which leaves the total at five points.”

That was when Minerva decided she’d walk away. She entered the feast, leaving the Headmaster to mourn the loss of the house cup by himself.

Apparently, mourning the loss of the House Cup was not something he expected to do for long. Not even ten minutes into the feast, and apparently Dumbledore was convinced that making the beds and putting on their hats was enough reason to award Gryffindor House points.

Fifty points for playing a game of chess, for solving a riddle?

It’s not that Minerva didn’t want to win, she did. She wanted to win and rub it in Severus’ face more than anything in this world… except perhaps winning the Quidditch cup.

What Minerva didn’t want was to be handed the House Cup. She wanted the earn it, honorably. Godric Gryffindor would be rolling over in his grave if he thought that Gryffindor House had done something short of honorable.

And it was definitely short of honorable to award sixty points for being courageous. Might as well give the Ravenclaws points for being studious. Malfoy sure deserved points for his ability of self-preservation.

Minerva watched dumbstruck as the Gryffindors broke out into applause and cheers.

At least they were tied. At least Albus had been smart enough to not reward the bunch of rule-breaking hooligans. Or so she thought until…

Albus raised his hand and the room fell silent.

“There are all kinds of courage,” he said with a smile. “It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I, therefore, award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.”

The room erupted to thunderous cheers and applause, and Albus, ever cheeky, turned to face her. His face broke out into a wide grin and he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, just as Severus came to shake her hand. He gave her a forced smile that Minerva mirrored.

“They don’t deserve it,” he drawled at her.

She watched his dark eyes stray to the Gryffindor Table and she followed his gaze.

There she found Harry, smiling innocently up at them. The most genuine smile she’d seen from him yet. Elation danced in his emerald eyes and it warmed Minerva’s heart.

She slowly realized that her smile was no longer forced and as she blinked back tears, she faced Severus once more.

“They do,” she stated simply. “They really do.”


End file.
